


Blind Item #5

by karlaakamsloki (MsLoki)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actor Victor Nikiforov, All the social media, M/M, Social Media, singer yuuri katsuki, this is nothing but the internet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLoki/pseuds/karlaakamsloki
Summary: Blind Item #5This top of the world singer who is a consummate professional recently got completely wasted at an Oscar after party, not only making a fool of himself but also attracting the attention of an A list actor who was way too into the drunken mess of a singer. They didn't go home together but it wasn't for the lack of trying from the A list actor.Or: How singer!Yuuri and actor!Victor fall in love, told through the world of social media.





	Blind Item #5

**Blind Item #5**

 

This top of the world singer who is a consummate professional recently got completely wasted at an Oscar after party, not only making a fool of himself but also attracting the attention of an A list actor who was way too into the drunken mess of a singer. They didn't go home together but it wasn't for the lack of trying from the A list actor.

 

**User1856** : “top of the world singer” uuhhhh this is obviously about Yuuri Katsuki?????? Top of the world are the lyrics to one of his songs, lol couldn't get anymore obvious but idk about the actor since there's no details.

 

**Ejlion** : Yuuri Katsuki? Not a chance guy is waaaay too professional for that shit.

 

**KatKit54** : I'd believe it, no one is that professional. I'm sure Katsuki has his fun and we just don't see it.

 

**Geo &metry**: Could the actor be Nikiforov? I remember someone asking him months ago what he thought of Yuuri's music and him being completely clueless about who Yuuri was but then yesterday he randomly followed Yuuri in all his social medias and the Oscars were 2 days ago so maybe it wasn't so random.....????

 

**User1856** : @Geo&metry oh crap yeah maybe him.

 

**Killerthighs** : Katsuki and Nikiforov? No way, those two clash makes no sense, never mind Victor Nikiforov is a creep.

 

**User1856** : @Killerthighs a creep? How?

 

**Killerthighs** : Idk I just don't like the guy, he can't be serious with the devil may care attitude. I don't like it.

 

**Geo &metry**: @Killerthighs just because you don't like him it doesn't make him a creep, fuck off. Besides doesn't the idea of Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki seem intriguing?

 

_+View More Comments_

 

****

**[Image: Victor Nikiforov posing in a sharp dark blue suit, leaning against a wall and smiling his biggest smile.]**

 

Liked by **christophe-gc** , **sukeota3sisters** and **754,201 others**

**v-nikiforov** : So excited to have finished my newest campaign for @calvinklein, can't wait for you guys to see it on the fall of 2015!

 

View all 29,145 comments

 

**Viksgirls** OMG WE GET MORE PICS OF YOU THAT SUIT!!!!!!!!ASDFGHJKL

 

**katyuki14** So cool you decided to follow Yuuri Katsuki on Insta! Does that mean you guys are friends?

1DAY AGO

 

****

**Yuuri Katsuki will be 'sole curator' for the soundtrack of the next Stammi Vicino Installment**

_Posted March 7, 2015_

 

Yuuri Katsuki has been chosen to direct and guide the next musical step in the Stammi Vicino's newest entry. He will also be charge of writing and singing two new singles for the movie. Director Emil Nekola has stated in the newest press release that “We hope Mr. Katsuki will bring a brand new sound to a brand new entry.”

 

The Stammi Vicino franchise stars three time Academy Award wining actor Victor Nikiforov, about a disillusion CEO trying to keep his company and his heart together by any means necessary. The franchise has been a box office success and it is clear,,,,,

 

_Read Full Article Here_

 

****

**[Image: Yuuri Katsuki sitting on piano bench, eyes closed in concentration while his hands rest on piano keys.]**

 

1,251,148 likes

**katsukiyuuri** My sophomore album titled Hasetsu will come to you on November 20, 2015.

 

_View all 301,450 comments_

 

**yuurimyprince** YES!!!!! I was about to sell my soul for this so thanks for letting me keep it sensei lol

 

**hatktsuki** I really wish I didn't have to wait so long :”(

 

14 HOURS AGO

 

****

**20 People Who Should Definitely Hook-Up This Summer**

 

_Because you can't never have too much pretty together_

_Posted on May 1, 2015 at 05:45 pm._

 

**1\. Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki**

 

Was there ever any doubt this two would be our number one?

 

Victor Nikiforov has always been regarded as Hollywood's hottest man (sorry Christope Giacometti) and with good reason, with his flawless skin, deep blue eyes and silky gray hair the guy couldn't be anything but. You could put him next to anyone and the romance would be hot but there's something to be said about Yuuri Katsuki in particular.

 

Yuuri Katsuki as we all know has the voice and the face of an angel, writes award winning songs and is just basically a flawless human being. He's on top of the music industry, the same way Victor Nikiforov is on top of the acting world and are both regarded as 'gods' among fans. Both of them are private people with a small circle of close friends and the contrast of their coloring, Nikiforov with his light hair and blue eyes and Katsuki with his dark hair and brown eyes, has a ying and yang vibe that makes the whole pairing hugely attractive.

 

All I'm saying is that Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki would melt the world if they ever hook up and I'm honestly ready for it.

 

104 Comments Sort by Top

 

**Cottoneyegirl** Ugh is so gross to talk about people's privates lifes, when will buzzfeed learn? Besides a lot of these pairings don't make sense who in their right minds would put katsuki with nikiforov

Like **·** Reply **·** 2 hrs

 

**dellthetop** holy shit I've been saying for years that Yuuri and Nikiforov make so much sense, ever since that one interview years ago when Yuuri first started and someone asked him about his favorite movies and all of them had nikiforov in them lol I'll bored the Yuuri/Victor train

Like **·** Reply **·** 1 hr

 

****

**Award hopeful 'Agape' adds Yuuri Katsuki to its list of potential award contenders.**

_Posted September 1, 2015._

 

One week before its world premiere at the Toronto International Film Festival, the highly anticipated 'Agape' starring Yuri Plisetsky will add another Yuuri to its cast.

 

Yuuri Katsuki will provide a new original song to 'Agape', another tally in the production's already overfilled talent tab. Not much is known about the plot but with Agape's already multi-million campaign for award season, Katsuki's involvement seems poised for another award; Best Original Song.

 

Agape will close......

 

_Read Full Article Here_

 

_Related Articles:_

 

_Christophe Giacometti bares it all_

 

_Yuuri Katsuki talks new album_

 

_Yuri Plisetsky is Hollywood's newest child actor_

 

****

**Yuuri Katsuki- Coming Home**

54,156,834 views

 

**YuuriKatsukiVEVO**

Published on October 17, 2015

 

Pre-order Hasetsu, out November 20: katsukiyuuri.com

Available now from iTunes: http://smarturl.it/khatsetsu

Available now from Amazon: http://smarturl.it/khatsetsu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SHOW MORE

 

47,537 Comments

 

**hatsukiss** 2 hours ago

MY KING IS BACK, LOOKING AT HIM GIVING OUT FLAW FREE MUSIC

 

REPLY 744

View all 54 replies

 

**Yuyuyuy** 5 hours ago

My skin is clear, my crops are flourishing and Yuuri Katsuki remains the kind of ballads.

 

REPLY 1.1k

View all 120 replies

 

Cottoneyegirl 30 minutes ago

JJ's fangirls: No way Katsuki can break JJ's youtube record for most watched in 24 hours.

Yuuri Katsuki: Hold my beer

(He decimated it, so take that!)

 

REPLY 524

View all 190 replies

 

****

**Anonymous asked:**

 

**Thoughts on all those JJ's fans saying Yuuri was going to flop? Lol like where are they now? Yuuri not only broke JJ's youtube record, but he also has over half a million presales (JJ could never tbh), already sold over a million singles of coming home on itunes, he's probably going to an Oscar for that movie song he has and to top it all of he remains a kind, compassionate and down to earth guy, while JJ....well we all know the scandals he has under his belt.....**

 

Dear anon, nothing is more satisfying in life than proving people wrong.

 

Funny you mention how JJ could never because in fact JJ has never, he has 3 albums to his name and the best presales he has hit are under 200k for his last album. I don't want to comment on his scandals because the guy is 19 and he's young that I don't want to judge but the JJ fans need to back off because Yuuri's proven he has and will continue to slay the charts.

 

The song for the movie Agape is called in regards to love and isn't out yet but people from the screenings are saying it's like tear your heart out sad and I'm so excited for Yuuri to be nominated and win (there's no real competition this year) literally all the awards!!!!!!

 

_Ask princeyuurikat a question #anon #ask #Yuuri Katsuki #JJ Leroy_

 

**358 Notes**

 

****

**[Gif set: parallel, contrasting gifs of Yuuri and Victor smiling. Yuuri on the left, Victor on the right]**

 

In honor of finally having a shipname for these two, here's a gif set of them smiling

 

_#Yuuri Katsuki #Victor Nikiforov #Victuuri_

 

**3,478 Notes**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first entry into the YOI fandom and also my first time messing with social media in a story setting, so please if anyone has suggestion in regards to formatting or if you think I could improve on how this looks do let me know!


End file.
